jack's deal
by wrecker-roadbuster
Summary: jack's past become unravled. his curse becomes his life. will he break the curse or will it take over his life ghost rider jack is mine
1. Chapter 1

Arcee woke to Jack. He seemed like a happy little sparkling. Arcee grabbed her human and put him on her shoulder. He walked to where her audio receptors are and whispered "I have had feeling for you ever since I saw you fight those decepticons in that ditch." She put him on the ground and left the room to leave Jack to his thoughts.

Two hours later in the human work shop

Jack was black smithing ever since he told Arcee, he had feelings for her, and none stop. A few pieces of hot metal landed on his bare skin. He just flicked them away. Burn marks were left behind. He didn't even wince in pain. Raf said on the com link "hey lunch is ready". He didn't answer. He just kept on working. Optimus came in. Jack stopped and looked at Optimus. The prime noticed a large disk on the anvil. Jack picked up the disk and put it in a bucket of water. Steam came off it. Jack handed it to the blue and red titan. "Jack is there a reason you are down here?" the prime asked trying to make sure Jack didn't hear Arcee's ped steps. The young human answered "I told Arcee I have feelings for her." Arcee got mad at herself. Jack grabbed the disk and put it in a big box. He walked to the sink and cleaned up. He grabbed the box and stopped ten feet from the door way. He heard someone crying. He ran to see a femme crying. He slid the box in her lap. He walked and sat at the other side of the hall. The femme opened the box and saw a medallion. On one side there was the autobot sign and on the other a decepticon sign. She looked up to find Jack gone. She went to his quarters. Just a note on the bed "dear Arcee, I know you probably won't like me. so I'm going out on the country if you need to tell me something that you would look all over the country here is what I will look like long brown coat, hat, horse with me, shotgun, chain, and flame head at night." Arcee froze. What, flame head, Arcee thought. Jack's phone was on the note so ratchet could not track him.

Unknown location, where Jack is, sun setting

Jack sat head down on his horse. Gun cocks. He got down from his horse. He saw a man, brown hair, leather coat, spikes on shoulder and glove, shot gun in hand. "Hey hot shot now let's just put down the gun and talk." Jack said. "Jack what the heck" the man said. Jack knew the voice. "Sam" Jack asked. A motor cycle drove up to them. "Arcee what a surprise" Jack said. "I need to take care of some business." Jack grabbed a scroll from his coat. He started to laugh a monster like laugh. His hand became bones and caught on fire. His head became a skull and flames engulfed his body, his clothes were still on him. His horse did the same. Arcee transformed not caring about proto calls and rubbed three fingers on his head. He spoke in a different deep voice "**I'm the ghost rider. I come to keep my end of a deal my host made.**" The ghost rider said. Arcee asked "who did Jack make a deal with?" "**The devil**" said halfticked. "Why" Sam asked. "**To protect his loved one**" he said while getting on his horse. "Who would that be?" Arcee asked. "**You**" pointing an on fire finger at Arcee. "**He made the deal while you were in space, he was in his room when he was approached by the man**" he put a boney on fire finger on their foreheads. His finger was cold not hot. He gave them a vision of what happened.

Flashback

Jack sat on his bed head in hands. An old man with a cane approached him. The man said "she won't make it." Jack jumped from the man startling him. "Who?" Jack asked. "The blue femme" the man grabbed a scroll from his coat. "You sign this and I will make sure she lives but I will need your services in return." The man unrolled the scroll, showing a dotted line. Jack looked at the TV, showing everyone's life signals, Arcee's was very low "ok, I'll sign" Jack said and flinched in pain, a drop of blood fell onto the paper. Right on the dotted line.

End of flashback

"So what do you have to do" Arcee asked crying. "Well I have to destroy some demons" Jack said giving Arcee a hug. The sun was up. Arcee gave him a passionate kiss, missing him very much, but not ghost rider. Jack grabbed the gun that was on the ground that Sam had and put it in the holster with his gun. He picked up Sam and laid him on his stomach on the saddle.

At base

"What" June asked very ticked. "You made a deal with the devil for Arcee. And now you're a man made of flames at night." "Well yes" Jack answered. "And war needs a new ride" Jack said. "Who is war" "war is the rider I turn into at night" Jack said grooming his horse. "Jack May I ask what type of ride is war referring to?" Optimus asked praying he won't get killed during his journey. "A chopper" Jack said. "How about me hot shot" Arcee asked with a wink. "War said it would probably kill you in the process" Jack answered. "Oh" Arcee said guilty. Jack got an idea. "Hold on one minute" Jack said and ran to where ratchet keeps his inventions. "Jack don't you dare" ratchet yell run to stop him but knocked back. "Ooof" ratchet grunted hitting the wall from being shot back by bulk. "Go ahead I want this curse off you for my sake" Jack came back but with an autobot body ratchet was making in case they needed a new body. It looked blank. "How about this" "no" ratchet yelled. "If it means getting this curse off of you then by all mean yes"

8:00 pm at base

Jack became the rider again and jumped in his new ride. "**So how do I look doc**" ghost rider said rubbing it in. "can you transform" he did a back flip. His top half turn the opposite direction his bottom half did. He transformed into a chopper with wheels on fire and looked like the ghost riders name was written all over it. "**So wanna ride**" he said holding a hand out to June. She took the offer. Ghost rider didn't go fast on the practice track. He stopped and June got off. He then held a hand out to Arcee who transformed into a human autobot and took the offer. "Burn rubber war" Arcee said holding onto ghost rider. "**Ok you asked for it**" ghost rider said and left a firey trail. They went around ten times till he stopped. The sun rose. "**I will see you tomorrow night**" Jack turned to normal and he grabbed some clothes from his bag in the corner. "So how about these" showing a leather Jacket and pants and glove. Arcee liked them but tugged him to his room. "Come on you need to get some sleep." Arcee said

In Jack's room

"So I'll take a shower and you go lay down" Arcee said. Jack walked to his bed but stopped by a cane. "Well it looks like you already know what you are suppose to do" a man said. "Yes I do" Jack said. "Well your welcome" the man said. "For what" Jack asked. "I saved your love and that's all I get wow cheesy" the man said. Jack said "you. You're the devil. You're the one who I need to give my servicers to, I thought you had horns" Jack said. Arcee came out. "Who you talking to hot shot" Arcee asked while getting her clothes. "No one" Jack said while rapping his arms around her stomach, kissing her on the neck. "Don't you dare leave a mark" Arcee said teasing. She had skin that worked and felt like real human skin. "Trust me" Jack mumbled into her neck. He stopped to let her go to the bath room so she could get dressed. He loved seeing her in her robot and human form. She came back out in a blue muscle shirt and blue shorts, she was pretty muscular. Jack just danced with her for a while then got some sleep.

8 hours later

Arcee and Jack were dancing together. "Optimus assigned me to only protect you, no missions." Arcee said. Jack asked "so that means you and I can spend the day together." "Week" Arcee informed.

"Jack"

"Yea"

"That medallion you made for me"

"What about it"

"Did you make it to show your love for me?"

"Yes and more that necklace contains a spell that the ghost rider cannot harm who ever wears it"

"Thank you"

"No, thank you"

"For what"

"Letting me love you"

"I got a question"

"Shoot"

"Harm as in how"

"I was afraid you were going to ask"

"Why"

"It's called the Penance stare"

"What"

"The Penance Stare it will burn the soul of anyone who spilled innocent blood or did something wrong."

"Oh"

"Can you tell me about war?"

"War was an angel but brought down to hell and was corrupted by the devil. Did you tell a white lie, stole something or ? You don't want him to see because when he does he will devour your soul. So if you see a fire trail or people with their eyes not looking normal watch out because he will find you and eat your soul."

Sam got an explanation and promised to keep their secret and he went back home. Arcee and Jack played around, most of the time Jack would chase Arcee and when he caught her, he would kiss her for a while. Jack and Arcee were reading a book when the alarm clock went off. It was almost time for his transformation. Arcee didn't care. Jack turned into the rider. "**Well, miss me**" the rider said. "Well not really but will you do me a favor" Arcee asked a little startled. "**What is this favor you want of me**" the rider asked. "Will you be more like Jack, war please" Arcee asked. "**Sure, you want to continue on the book**" the rider asked holding up the book. "Would I say yes to Jack" Arcee asked. "**So that's a yes**" the rider asked. She nodded. He read the book while Arcee laid beside him with her head his shoulder, on the bed. "**Let's go for a ride to give you a show**"the rider asked. They rode to a ghost town. Ghost rider stopped at the beginning of the town. Four men stood at the end of the town, All of which not human. One disappeared. He heard the sound an eighteen wheeler he pushed his bike and Arcee out of the way. He got rammed. A man climbed out of the eighteen. He walked toward Arcee, but stopped by a hand. The man turned to see ghost rider alive. Ghost rider whipped out his chain. The man ran. Ghost rider used his chain like a whip but wrapped it around the man and heated the chain. The man screamed bloody murder. Ghost rider yanked the chain and the man turned to rubble. The other three men disappeared. Arcee and Jack headed back home to tell June.

At base sun up

June was furious. "You faced a demon alone" "yeah and I'm going to get some sleep" with that Jack put an arm over Arcee's shoulder going to his room. June noticed a link of the chain red like hot red. She grabbed the bucket of water she had in case he burned something, she was to splash the water when "you splash that on me and that demon is back" Jack said without turning around. She froze.

In Jack's room

Jack sang a song while dancing with Arcee

**So many nights I watched you sleep  
Tried to resist but it cut so deep  
And when you're next to me,  
you're still out of my reach,  
But I just long for you,  
My soul is dark, I cease the night.  
But you're the angel that showed me the light.  
And I tried to be strong,  
But I still long for you.**

I look into your heart, and discover myself,  
but I'll never be a part of your world  
I need you,  
Can't reach you we're worlds apart.  
If you need me, look into your heart.

You tame the beast,  
I bleed for you  
You showed me love,  
Something I never knew  
I'll take the blame, my life's a shame,  
But I just long for you.

Don't wait for me  
I'll never be a part of your world  
But I'm in your heart … forever

I look into your heart,  
and discover myself,  
but I'll never be a part of your world  
I need you,  
can't reach you we're worlds apart.  
If you need me, look into your heart.

I look into your heart,  
and discover myself,  
but I'll never be a part of your world  
I need you,  
can't reach you we're worlds apart.  
If you need me, look into your heart.

Arcee was touched by this; he knew the words to their song. The same song they first danced to. The sun was setting. An alarm went off. Demons were coming. Jack transformed and jumped into the battle suit. Ratchet handed ghost rider a large chain. "**Let's kick some aft**" ghost rider said. Ratchet opened the doors so the demons can come in. the ghost rider's flames turned blue and transformed to his bike. He rode past the demons and out. The demons rode on shadow motorcycles, right behind him.

They rode for hours till he stopped and turned up the radio. He swayed from side to side to a song called gone. He fought and sang the song.

This ain't no temporary, typical, tearful good-bye, uh uh uh  
This ain't no breakin' up and wakin' up and makin' up one more time, uh uh uh  
This is gone (gone) gone (gone) gone (gone) gone

Gone like a freight-train, gone like yesterday  
Gone like a soldier in the civil war, bang bang  
Gone like a '59 Cadillac  
Like all the good things that ain't never coming back  
She's gone (gone) gone (gone) gone (gone) gone, she's gone

This ain't no give it time, I'm hurtin' but maybe we can work it out, uh uh uh  
Won't be no champagne, red rose, romance, second chance, uh uh uh  
This is gone (gone) gone (gone) gone (gone) gone

Gone like a freight-train, gone like yesterday  
Gone like a soldier in the civil war, bang bang  
Gone like a '59 Cadillac  
Like all the good things that ain't never coming back  
She's gone (gone) gone (gone) gone (gone) gone  
She's gone

She's gone (gone) gone (gone) gone (gone) gone, she's gone

Gone like a freight-train, gone like yesterday  
Gone like a soldier in the civil war, bang bang  
Gone like a '59 Cadillac  
Like all the good things that ain't never coming back  
She's gone (gone) she's gone (gone) she's gone (gone) she's gone  
She's gone

Gone like a freight-train, gone like yesterday  
Gone like a soldier in the civil war, bang bang  
Gone like a '59 Cadillac  
Like all the good things  
Well, she's gone

Long gone, done me wrong  
Never comin' back, my baby's gone , shes gone  
Lonely at home, sittin' all alone  
She's packed her bags and now she's gone  
Never comin' back, she's gone  
No no never, no no never, no never comin' back

He finally ran off two of them but one seemed to be like smoke. He burned his chain and made a chain tornado around the smoke like man. The man screamed bloody murder and disappeared to the chain link next to the last.

Sun rise at base

"Energon" ratchet yelled

"Ok" Jack yelled.

"Sun down again time just flies" Arcee said.

"**Yeah but Jack needs some sleep**" ghost rider said concerned.

At location

Arachnid, break down, knock out, and a couple drones were there. Ghost rider jumped onto arachnid, making her land on her back. He jumped onto break down. He grabbed the mech's helm. He used to penance stare on break down. Break down fell on his back dead. Ghost rider walked to knock out, who sat hands up. Ghost rider grabbed a shot gun from his back. The gun became flames and changed. Knock out looked like he leaked some oil. (Peed himself) ghost rider looked over his shoulder. The team had their jaws dropped at what he did. Ghost rider asked "**well cuff him**" "oh sorry" Arcee said lightly smacking Miko in the back of the head. "Ow, what was that for" Miko yelled. "Checking out my boyfriend." Arcee said. "**That's my girl**" ghost rider said. Arachnid shot ghost rider with a web. "**My fight**" ghost rider said knowing the others might fight her in his defense. "**Get the energon**" ghost rider said. Arachnid didn't seem to care. She walked to him. He stayed. She observed him. He spoke "**well**" arachnid spoke "you will look great beside my Jack. He has the same way of thinking as you. A shame though because I don't even know your name." "**That is for me to know**" he burned through the webbing "**and for your to find out**" the others came through the ground bridge with all the energon. He ran to the Ground Bridge and stop in front of it. Half is face on fire the other showing Jack's face. Arachnid was shocked. Jack said "**the heart of a fool is in his mouth, the mouth of a wise man is in his heart**" and left.

At base

Jack was sleeping in Arcee's lap while she watched as his chest would go up and down. She hadn't touched the energon cube the sat beside her. Jack gave it to her. A man walked up to Arcee. Arcee readied her blaster. "Two more and that's it I will lift the curse or he has another choice" the man said. "What's the other choice" Arcee asked. "That will be answered in due time" and he disappeared. Arcee was scared, would he remember her after the curse was lifted. Jack awoke. "Hi" Jack said. "Hi how'd you sleep" Arcee asked. "Great how long was I out" Jack asked. "10 hours" Arcee answered. "Wow hey you haven't even touched the energon I brought to you" jack said worried. "I wanted to make sure you'd wake up" Arcee said. "I met him" Arcee said crying energon. Jack rolled up his sleeve showing every scar he got to save Arcee. She stared at them. He rolled up the other sleeve. "They did even hurt" jack said answering an unasked question. "Oh shit me…I'm so sorry" Arcee said. "It helps having hell fire at your finger tips" jack said. He unzipped his jacket and slipped it off. Same with his shirt, then steel plating. She laid her head on his chest and asked when he got each one. Alarm. Two demons. The sun wasn't down. "Damn" jack said. "**There's no need to fear ghost riders here**" "wait your in the shadows oh I get it" he stepped in to the sun light his flames turned blue. "Ok I'm confused" he whistled. His bike came.

Few minutes later of evaporating a demon

A certain demon that was like water was in the chain link next to the last. He was on his way to the last demon. He was riding when something fast went by him. He stopped and crashed into a rock. He got knocked out.

At base Arcee p.o.v.

A man with jack came in. I grabbed jack from him. "The bone head crashed into a rock" the man said. Jack had blood dripping down the side of his head. I took jack to my room. I know how to treat wounds. Jack taught me how ever day after school. I finished my work and checked for other wounds. None. Good. He woke up. "Hi Ow, shit, shit, shit, headache." I found some aspirin. He took it. "I'm gonna send him back to hell" jack said gripping his chain. "Who, the devil?" Arcee asked. "Yes and the last demon." "Well go ahead" a man said. "I'm the ghost rider before you" "so that's why you called jack, bone head." "Yeah and nice stunt with the spider bot" "you spied on me" "quit with the questions bone head" "watch" he grabbed the scroll. A single drop of blood fell and landed on the ground. Then, sudden screams, the lights flickered, the man's coat flew around, and it all stopped in one second. "Ok if you know how to do that then, you're probably the ghost rider." Jack said. The man whistled a flaming horse appeared. "Come on bone head" the man said. "Hey what's your name?" "Silas" the man said. "Where we going?" "To kill the last demon" "hey Arcee, have you seen my mom?" jack asked. "Is she a nurse with black hair?" Silas asked. "Yeah, why?" jack asked "she got taken" Silas said. "I'm gonna kill you" jack said tackling Silas. "Hey I tried to help" Silas said. "Fine" jack said.

In a ghost town

A bluish man appeared in front of them. "**Demon, go back to hell**" ghost rider wrapped the chain around the man. Yanked it upwards, then yanked it down. The demon left a hole in the ground. You could hear the screams of the man. The devil appeared "thank you" "**kiss my burning ass, I'm gonna keep this curse for my son but he will be an angel not a demon for you to boss.**" "Very well have him sign this in blood and it will be done" jack took the scroll and did the same to the devil as he did to the demon. "mom are you okay?" jack asked when he saw here come out of a building. "yeah I'm fine"

The end

Ok done finally next up jack and Arcee I'm gonna get my pay back.


	2. Chapter 2

i am going to do a truth or dare for transformers just tell me the truths or dares on pm. please do not comment i want to keep it a surprise. i will add other characters to the truth or dares just send them in and i wil post them. it does not matter how the dare is if it is a pedo dare or a preverted truth just send them in.


End file.
